Can't Get You Out of My Head:Divergent, Four's POV
by goddessoflightandshadow
Summary: You've heard Tris's side of Divergent, but how about Four? Here is his story. Rated T because, well its Divergent. I do not own Divergent.
1. Chapter 1

**_Chapter_ One**

I woke with a start when I heard the alarm on my bedside table go off. I groaned, still half asleep, attempting to turn it off. Instead, I hit it hard, and it flew across the room, going dead. I groaned once again, dragging myself out of the bed. This is it. Today is the day the new initiates come. I went straight to the showers.

The warm water felt good against my skin. I stayed in their much longer than I should've. When I realized what time it was I jumped out, hurriedly pulling on the standard Dauntless black jeans and t-shirt, quickly looking in the mirror. My black hair was still wet from the shower, and my blue eyes weren't as bright as usual, probably because I just woke up. I could see what these Dauntless girls saw in me. I smirked in the mirror. My eyes lit up. I hadn't been Dauntless forever, but I was used to it now. I heard a knock on the door, just as I was putting my shoes.

I opened my door, and to my surprise, I found Eric standing there. _**Eric. **_I subconsciously clenched my fists, with a sudden burst of unexpected anger. Eric and I had been transfer initiates together two years ago. We have always had some sort of rivalry. Especially since I kicked his ass in Stage One. And Two, Three. In the end, I placed first, while he placed second. Being first you have your choice of jobs, including the most favorable ones: the government jobs. I didn't want that sort of job, or all of the responsibility. But besides that, Dauntless has been changing. We now honored people with brute strength, rather than knowledge and wit. I didn't want to be like Eric. But now's not the time.

"Morning Four." Eric said with a small smile.

Wow, this is a shocker. Eric is actually attempting to be nice. Alert the media! _'What's he playing at?'_ I couldn't help wondering. I don't have time for small talk.

"What do you want Eric?" I asked tiredly. I was in no mood to see him.

Some people even said Eric gave them nightmares, and I readily agreed. With his long, dark black hair, unnaturally pale skin, and piercings allover her face, he did have the nightmarish look about him. But the worst part was his eyes, the where dark, but devoid of all emotions. He was a monster. Unfeeling, except when it came time to hurt others. And even then, he was delighted by the pain he could inflict on other. God bless- i mean, _curse_ his soul. If he even has one, that is.

Eric's odd smile disappeared. He was back to business.

"I just want to remind you of your initiates arrival today." He paused. As if I could forget.

"In fact", he said pausing, I'm surprised your still here."

I grumbled inwardly. "I was just walking out now." I said, lying easily. I never was cut out for Candor.

"Alright.", Eric said, challenging me. The truth was, I had notes and things that I usually brought with me on the first day of initiate training. But I wasn't on to admit to a lie. Or a failure.

So I follow him out of my room, down the hall. Eric and I had nothing to say to each other, so it was a bit awkward. He gave me a nod as I walked out of the compound to where the initiates would complete their first challenge. They had to hop onto the train, then onto the compound roof, and off the roof safely into a net at the bottom. But the initiates didn't know that. They didn't know what awaited them at the bottom.

I acknowledged the group of Dauntless in the shadows. They were here to cheer the soon-to-be initiates on as they plummeted to the ground. I greeted my friend Lauren, who was training the Dauntless-born initiates. We had been friends in our own training, ever since that time she beat me in combat. At first I was angry, my grew to respect Lauren, especially when she ranked high as well. Third, to be exact.

"I wonder who will be the first jumper." I questioned.

"Probably a Dauntless-born. Or a Erudite." Lauren replied.

I nodded. "Here they come." I looked up and could barely believe my eyes. "Is that a-"

Lauren cut me off. "A Stiff! That's like, unheard of!"

I winced. I disliked the slang term 'Stiff'. Partially because I was one. Yes, you red correctly. I'm from Abnegation. But don't tell anyone. The Abnegation landed in the net with a thump. I leaned over, extending a hand to help her out. The Abnegation was a small girl, her head only reaching my chest when she stood on shaky legs. Though small in stature, she had a look of fierce determination behind her eyes. There was a fire in them that made me wonder, just for a second, if she was like me.

"There is a reason she left them Lauren" I say, felling a compelling desire to defend her.

"Thank you." She says.

"What's your name?" I ask.

"Um…." She hesitates.

The corner of my lips turn up in a faint smile, which is somewhat of a rarity for me. "Think about it. You don't get to pick again." I chuckle a little, considering the mystery that surrounds my own name.

"Tris," she says confidently.

Lauren nods. I can tell she liked the name as much as I do.

"Make the announcement, Four." she says.

I turn toward the hidden

"First jumper-Tris!" I call out.

The Dauntless erupt into cheers.

I look over at Tris to gauge her reaction.

She has a nervous smile on her face. I know the feeling.

A screaming girl comes next, much to my, and the audiences amusement.

While she was distracted, I came turned back to Tris to get a good look at her. She has long blonde hair, pulled into a low ponytail. She wears grey pants and a tight short-sleeved top that can only be described as a undershirt, as Abnegation would've never allowed the showing of that much skin. She was short, which I kind of liked. Her grey-blue eyes flickered nervously from oerson to person, and inspected her new surroundings. I felt the need to comfort her, so I did. I put my hand on the small of her back.

"Welcome to Dauntless."


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter Two**_

_**A/N: Hi! Sorry I had forgotten to put an authors note on the last chapter.(It was my first time publishing a story on here) I'd like to dedicate this chapter to Dauntless-Dreamer, my first reviewer. Everyone else, Please, Please review. **___

**I do not own Divergent.**

I'll admit it. I was on edge. Possibly because I was anxious about having new initiates; but also because we were passing though an extremely narrow tunnel. I could feel Lauren's arm brushing up against mine. I gulped, struggling to breathe normally. In case you haven't realized it, I'm claustrophobic. Extremely claustrophobic. Its my father, Marcus's fault mostly. Ever since I was young, he'd been 'teaching me lessons' that no one needed to learn. Ever. It included shoving me in a closet, with a heavy chair pushed up under the doorknob, so I couldn't come out. I'd scream, for my Mother, who couldn't help me because he hits _her _too. I'd scream for God, for the possibility that he could end my life, or my fathers. I'd scream, for the sake of screaming. I don't know how long he kept me in there, because I was to focused on screaming, crying, and feeling the walls closing up on me. I couldn't breathe after awhile, and when I was finally dragged out of there, I was unconscious.

I was abruptly jerked out of the revelations of my beautiful childhood, when I felt the initiate's eyes on me. "Most of the time I work in the control room, but for the next few weeks, I am your instructor.", I say. "My name is Four."

"Four? Like the number?", one of the initiates asks.

'_No like the word.' _I think. I turn toward her. She has short brown hair, and dark brown eyes and skin.

"Yes." I say levelly. "Is there a problem?" I recognize her. The Screamer.

"No." she replies.

"Good. Were about to go into the Pit, which you will someday learn to love. It-"

The screamer cuts me off again, snickering. I hate that. "The Pit?" she says. "Clever name."

I do not like people insulting my faction. Nor does she know what the hell she's talking about. I walk up to her, and lean my face close to hers. She would be pretty if she could kept her mouth shut. I narrow my eyes, and just stare at her for a moment, wanting her to realize, that I'm not a child, nor do I joy being antagonized by children. "What's your name?" I ask quietly. I can't keep referring to her as 'the Screamer' even if that's what she is, and even _if_ it's in my head.

"Christina" she squeaks.

Ha, I've probably got the poor kid peeing in her pants,

I can clearly see the kick Eric must get out of this power thing…..but that's not me.

"Well Christina, if I wanted to put up with Candor smart-mouths than I would've joined their faction." I hiss. "The first lesson you will learn from me is to keep your mouth shut. Got that?"

Normally, I'm not that brutal. At least I don't think I am. I'm still on edge though…. So I have a valid excuse. Christina nods. I turn away, gesturing for the initiates to follow me.

"What a jerk." I hear Christina mumble. I have exceptionally good ears.

To my surprise, I hear Tris speak up. "I guess he doesn't like to be laughed at." Tris, I struggle to here if she says anything else, but she doesn't. I hate to say it, but I'm disappointed.

LINE BREAK

I continue to show them around the Pit. Blah blah, nothing I haven't seen before. I continue to look around. Sometimes it can be annoying, but there's something beautiful about the Dauntless chaos. "If you'll follow me." I start. "I'll show you the chasm." The chasm is a gushing river that sprays forward, battling the sharp rocks that stick out everywhere. I know from experience that if you stand here long enough, your hair would be wet when you left.

I lean against the railing, which I probably shouldn't do but, this _is _Dauntless.

"The chasm reminds us that there is a fine line between bravery and idiocy.", I shout over the rushing water. "A daredevil jump of this ledge will end your life. It has happened before, and it will happen again. You've been warned" Little do they know that every single year a Dauntless initiate ends their life, committing suicide, by hurling themselves over that ledge. Someone is grieving every year. For all I know it could be one of my initiates. I look over at their faces. My eyes land on her. Tris. Oh God. Not Tris. I grip the railing tighter, my knuckles turning white. '_Stop it!' _I tell myself. Tris is not a coward. Nor is she weak. I realize that already. Only a coward would kill themselves. They couldn't face life or their fear. Eric seems to think that 'venturing into the unknown, willingly' is an act of bravery, when really; the suicide victim is nothing but a selfish coward. I don't say this though,

We move across the Pit toward a gaping hole in the wall. We've entered the dining hall—a well lit room full of the chattering of people and the clattering silverware. All of the Dauntless stand, for the nw initiates stomping and clapping and cheering. I see my friends in the corner, but I don't really feel like sitting with them.

So to my surprise, I follow Christina and Tris. We sit, and I find myself next to Tris. Tonight's meal is hamburgers and there is a large platter on the table. Tris is holding one in between her fingers, not sure what to make of it.

"Its beef." I say. "Put this on it." I pass Tris a bowl of ketchup.

"You've never had a hamburger before?", asks Christina with wide eyes. I roll my eyes at her ignorance.

"No.", Tris says. "Is that what it's called?"

"Stiffs eat plain food." I say, hopefully not showing my slight irritation.

"Why?" Christina asks. How many freaking questions does this girl have?

Luckily Tris answers her question with a shrug. "Extravagance is considered self-indulgent and unnecessary."

Christina snickers. "No wonder you left."

"Yeah." Tris replies rolling her eyes. "Its just because of the food."

I smile slightly. Huh. Stiffs got jokes.

The cafeteria doors open, and a hush falls over the room. "Ugh." I groan. Its one of my worst nightmares, in the flesh, for the second time today. I explain to Tris and Christina who he is, my mind barley registering the words that come out of my mouth. Eric's devil eyes scan the room, unfortunately landing on our table. My stomach sinks. He briskly walks toward us, sitting across from me.

His eyes land on Christina, and then Tris. I don't want him staring at Tris. Nor Christina, to be honest.

"Aren't you going to introduce me?" he says nodding at them.

I take a deep breath. "This is Tris and Christina.", I say flatly, playing with my hamburger.

"Ooh. A Stiff." Eric says smirking. Always forgetting my past. "Lets see how long she lasts." He smiles again, the piercings in his disgusting lips stretching. Ugh. How could you kiss someone with lip piercings? Not that anyone in their right state of mind would want too.

"What have you been doing lately, Four?"

I lift a shoulder, annoyed. "Nothing really." I say. 'Please God. Make him go _away._' I chant in my mind.

"Max tells me he keeps trying to meet with you, but you don't show." Eric says. "He requested that I find out what's going on with you." Max, another Dauntless leader had been pestering me for ages. "Tell him that I am satisfied with the position I currently hold." There is way too much power-hungry craziness in the government. Too much corruption.

"So he wants to give you a job?" Eric says, arching his eyebrows.

"So it would seem,"

"And you aren't interested."

"I haven't been interested for two years,"

"Well" Eric says, pausing, "Let's hope he gets the point then." Eric gets up, clapping me on the shoulder much harder than is really necessary. I noticed Christina and Tris watching Eric and I go back in forth very closely.

"Are you two…..friends?", Tris asks.

"We were in the same initiate class. He transferred from Erudite." I say.

"Were you a transfer too?"

"I thought I would only have to deal with the Candor asking to many questions", I say coldly. "Now I have to deal with Stiffs, too?" I didn't mean to come out so mean. This just has not been a very good day for me.

"It must be because your so approachable." Tris says flatly. "Like a bed of nails."

I stare at her coldly. Is that really how I come across to her? She holds my gaze for a while, until she realizes im not backing down, and heat floods her cheeks.

"Careful, Tris.", I say getting up to leave their table when I hear my friends call out for me. I sit down next to my friend Shauna, who I know has a crush on me, and Zeke and Lauren. We were all initiates together.

We talk for a while, but I'm kind of bored and find myself staring at Tris obsessively, like some sort of stalker. After awhile, I make up some phony excuse about some work I have to do, and move to leave. Unfortunately, I hear Shauna volunteering to come with me. Ugh. Its not that I don't like Shauna (which I don't) but I'm not in the mood for a relationship right now. And the last time we kissed, on a dare, didn't exactly have promising results for a good relationship. I see Lauren giving Shauna a thumbs up. I don't know what there playing at. Shauna's not coming in my room. Not even if she was knocked out, half dead, and needed to get to the hospital, and there was a shortcut through my room. Bloody mess or not, she would come up with some way to make it into something that its not. That's Shauna for you.

Shauna pulled me along by my arm, telling me some story I didn't want to hear. I resisted the urge to deck her one, because I know she'd punch me right back.

"So….", she starts. "Um, would you be interested in hanging out with me sometime?"

Before I could interject with something rude like 'Shauna we hang out all the time', she cut me off.

"Just me and you, I mean."

'Oh.' I thought. _'OH!' _a date. Shauna wants to go out with me. 'Yeah. Uh no.' I think. But I cant be rude to Shauna. I want to keep her as a friend, but nothing more. So like the good little liar I am, I lie. "Um….well.. id like to Shauna, but….I'm kind of busy with the initiates."

"Oh." She says, her face falling.

"But, maybe in a couple of weeks?", I'm quick to add. "You know, when im done with the initiates?"

Her face lights up again. "Ok! I can't wait until then, Four."

Before I could reprimand myself being such a failure, Shauna presses her lips to mine, kissing me full on the mouth. I've kissed Shauna before, and let me tell you, it wasn't something I wanted to relive. Ever. But I had no choice but to let my lips comply. She pulled away, smiling, obviously pretty happy with what I had to offer. Personally, I thought I did a lousy job, normally being one of the best kissers the worlds ever seen. But since I wasn't into Shauna, _or _the kiss, so I thought it was pretty lousy.

"Bye Four!" she said squealing, skipping merrily away.

I didn't mean to break the poor girls heart, but I led Shauna on, and she's going to think we actually had something. Shauna didn't get a date right away, but she got the next best thing: a rain check. To my utter dismay, she even got a kiss out of the deal! All I got was a guilty feeling in my chest. But this Is just a normal day in the magical life of Four.

LINE BREAK

I continued the journey to my room in utter silence. I had a lot on my mind and I didn't want anymore run-ins with anyone tonight. I cautiously entered my room, like always, wary that someone might be their. Of course, my room was empty, messy but empty. I'd get to the mess tomorrow. I slowly got ready for bed. Once had had my lounge clothes on I laid back on my bed, pondering my interesting day. I went over everything in my head, but a certain someone I just couldn't stop thinking about. Tris. The ways she looked, those grey-blue eyes boring into mine. Her smile: white teeth peeking out from her pretty, pink lips. The sound of her voice, which in its own way was music to my ears….

I fell asleep, thinking about Tris.

LINE BRAK

_I was thirteen at the time. My father had came home in a blind rage, which wasn't unusual these days. He had been screaming about something, screaming at my Mother. He began throwing thing, breaking them. Then came the time to break __**me, **__I was thirteen, so I was old enough to understand what he was doing, old enough to understand that not every child had to watch his father beat his mother, and wait until his turn came. I didn't understand why out off all the people in the world, I had to have this God-forsaken man as my father. _

_He stormed up to my room, his belt in hand. "What did you do?"_

"_What? I didn't-"_

_He slammed me against my bedroom wall. " I know what you did! Don't lie to me. He growls. "Its time to teach you a lesson, Tobias."_

_In truth, I didn't do anything. He just wanted an excuse for his blind fury, and made one up in his head. _

"_But I-"Id made the mistake of contradicting him._

"_Don't talk back to me!" he yells, slapping me hard across the face. I feel white hot pain spread across my cheek. The bastard._

"_You get 20 lashes. "he says._

'_**20!'**__ I think. That's more than usual. _

"_!0 for your stupidity,5 for your incompetence and contradicting me, and 5 for being a selfish boy."_

'_Right.' I think. 'If I'm stupid, than I most certainly got it from you.'_

"_On the bed." The Devil growls. If my father isn't the devil, he's at the very least a incarnation of him._

_I kneeled over the bed, not exactly anticipating what was about to come._

"_Remember Tobias. ", the Devil thundered. "It's for your own good."_

_I grit my teeth, awaiting the first lash, wanting to get this over with._

_I wasn't overly religious, but I acknowledged God, and his power, so I said a small prayer, to end this as soon as possible. _

_The first lash, hit my back with a thwack. It hurt, but I was somewhat used to it now. Another on to the back. The next one hit me in the neck, pain spreading across my body._

_Five_

_Eight. Got me in the face._

_Thirteen. They coming harder now, faster._

_Fifteen. I bite back a scream. Tears running down my face. Of course. He always made the last five the hardest._

_Seventeen. I scream for real that time._

_Eighteen. The whip hits the side of my face. I choke back a sob._

_Nineteen. I scream for real that time. Howling with all my might._

_Twenty. A blow to the back of my head, the world around me dizzying and all two bright._

"_Get up" he ordered. Oh so he wasn't done. "Follow me. " He said,_

_I followed my father. I knew where this was going. He led me down the hall to his room. My mother, stood in front of the door, blocking the entrance. _

"_No" she said. "Not my Tobias, Marcus I cant let you do this."_

"_OUT OF THE WAY!" he thunders, shoving my mother aside, who screamed._

_Mom. I couldn't let that son of a bitch hit my Mother. Not right in front of me. _

"_You bastard." I hissed at my father._

_For a second, his face showed conflicting emotions, an I leaned over to help my Mother up. When I stood up, I was meant with a swift kick to the face. I fell over moaning as blood ran down my face._

_My Mother screamed loudly. My father yanked me up, dragging me into his room, not listening to my Mothers yells, and mine. He shoved me in the closet. Putting the chair in front of the door. I pushed against it, but just like always, it was firmly closed. I started to sob, the tears streaming down my face. I heard my Mothers screams of pain, and cries of gone unheard. I couldn't help my mother now. _

_Suddenly I felt the walls start to close in on me. I screamed in terror. It always happens like this. "I cant breathe!" I yell. "I'm sufforcating!" My cries went unheard. As the walls drew closer, my breaths got shallower, more infrequent. _

'_So this is it' I thought_

_. I'm going to die._

_Surprisingly, I wasn't afraid. In fact I was ready. Once he started beating me, at times it felt like I had little to no reason to live .Some times I had thought about suicide, but that's the easy way out. I'm only out once the world decides its time. 'Why not now?' I wonder. _

"_Goodbye world." I whisper, until I am pulled into a dreamless sleep._

**A/N: Hope you liked this chapter, it was over twice the amount of words than the other one! Please tell me what you thought about the dream/flashback Tobias had. Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**___

_**Hi! Thanks guys for the really awesome reviews and thanks to everyone who added this story to their Story Alerts and Favorites lists. This chapter is for you! Also I'm sorry about the slow update, I was to busy reading INSURGENT! It was like SOOO good, lol. **_

I woke with a scream dead on my lips. My pillow was wet, as was my face. I had been crying in my sleep. I shook slightly. Why did I have that dream? What does it mean?

I did know one thing. Even if id left my father, he will always haunt me in my nightmares, and in my fear stimulations.

I'm going to kill him. I clench my fists.

I knew that I wouldn't be able to sleep, so I got up, walking to my small bathroom to splash some water on my face, which didn't really help. Then I got a glass of the stuff. I drunk it so fast that I choked, but I could care less. I sat back on my bed, leaning my head against the headboard.

I told myself that is was just a dream. A flashback. It had happened before but I'll be damned if it happens again. My father wasn't going to come running through the door with a whip. If he did, I'd take the gun that is hidden under my mattress, and unlike in the simulation, I wouldn't hesitate to kill him.

Even with that reassurance, I doubted that I'd get back to sleep, so I stared at the words written in black ink on my otherwise white walls.

_**Fear God Alone. **_

Tori had once helped me stencil them on the walls before id even moved in.

The word meant a lot to me.

You shouldn't have to fear something or someone without as much power as God.

And that's the truth.

I pondered this in my head, reading the words over and over again, until my vision blurred and my eyes felt heavy.

I drift to sleep once again.

LINE BREAK

"The first thing that you will learn today is how to shoot a gun. The second thing is how to win a fight." I press a gun into each of the initiates' hands. "Thankfully if you are here, you should already know how to get on and off a moving train, so I don't have to teach you that."

We Dauntless expect for our initiates to hit the ground running. I plan on teaching them the way my instructor, Amar, had taught me. I quickly explain how initiation works.

"We believe that preparation eradicates cowardice, which we define as the failure to act in the midst of fear." I say. "Therefore, each stage of initiation is intended to prepare you in a different way. The first stage is primarily physical, the second, primarily emotional, the third primarily mental."

Peter speaks up. "But what…" he yawns through his words. "What does firing a gun have to do with bravery?"

I immediately dislike him.

I flip the gun in my hand, press the barrel to Peter's forehead, and click a bullet into place. Peter pauses mid yawn.

"Wake. Up." I snap. "You are holding a loaded gun you idiot. Act like it." I reluctantly lower my gun. I feel that someday I will regret not pulling the trigger.

Peter's green eyes harden. He won't try anything though.

"And to answer your question…you are far less likely to soil your pants and cry for your mother if your prepared to defend yourself." I turn on my heel and walk to the other end of the aisle.

"This is also information you may need later in Stage One. So watch me. I face the wall with the targets and stand in the proper shooting stance that I was taught.

I pull the trigger.

Like usual, it goes straight through the middle.

But that doesn't make it any easier.

LINE BREAK

After a short lunch that I spent thinking in 'my plsce' in the chasm; I lead the initiates to the traing room. I demonstrate how punches and kicks first in the air then against the punching bags. The initiates catch on as the clock ticks by.

All around me is the sound of skin hitting tough fabric

I wander through the group of initiates, watching and helping out as they need it.

I stop at Tris. I look at her form, assessing what she is capable of.

"You don't have much muscle." I say, trying not to sound mean. "Which means you're better off using your knees and elbows. You can put more power behind them."

Suddenly I get the urge to touch Tris. So on impulse, I do.

I press my hand to her stomach. Tris is either so small or my hand is so big that I am touching both sides of her rib cage. We lock eyes. I need a reason for touching her so I say, "Never forget to keep the tension here." I say in a small voice. Soon it will be time to dismiss the initiates for the day, so I reluctantly leave Tris.


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: **__**Hi guys! Sorry about taking so long to update. I really hope you enjoy this chapter!**_

It was pretty easy.  
Having Tris not fight today. All I had to do was convince Eric that having Tris fight today would be boring.  
I'm not sure why, but for some reason Eric has been helping me out with the initiates. I suspect It has something to do with the Divergent. Probably wants to control them-or kill them.  
I do quite a bit of risky spying on Eric and it's no doubt that he's working with that piece of scum, Jeanine Matthews.  
Jeanine Matthews is the leader of Erudite, Eric's old faction. She's pure evil. From what I hear, she's also after the Divergent.  
But IM Divergent.  
Uh oh.  
I find Eric hanging out in one of the training rooms, lounging in a chair.  
"Eric." I say.  
"Four." he replies.  
The air is thick with our silence. "I've finished the fight assignments." he says.  
'Than why the hell am I here' I want to ask. But in the sense of keeping my job, I go with, "I see."  
"Any problems?"  
I scan the list calmly, but my heart plummets when I see Tris... up against Edward. Edward is easily the group's best fighter, and I'm not saying Tris is the worst but … it's her first fight.  
"What?" Eric snaps, noticing my expression.  
"What's the point of having Edward, up against the Stiff?" I ask, cringing having to use the name that I've been called myself so many times. "She'll be out in one punch.  
Eric frowns. "I guess you're right."  
"I'm glad you finally realize my rightness."  
"Shut up Four." he grumbles. "I'll take the little girl out of the lineup." he pauses. "I know what you're doing though."  
I raise my eyebrows, my face an impassive mask. In the inside though, I was crumbling. What if he agrees with my suspects of Tris being Divergent?  
"I know you have a crush on her, Four."  
"What?" I manage, shocked.  
Eric smirked "Don't deny it. Anyone with eyes can see it. Honestly, I can care less about who you stalk." I blush.  
"I just have a bit of advice. Don't hurt her. Ok?" I nod. I would kill myself first.  
Eric gets up moving to the door.  
"And Four?" he asks.  
"Yes?"  
"Don't get hurt yourself."  
LINE BREAK  
I think about Eric's latest advice.  
Well, the only advice he's ever given me.  
He's defiantly right though. Defiantly.  
LINE BREAK  
"Since there are an odd number of you, one of you won't be fighting today." I gesture toward the chalk board in the training room. Then I give Tris a pointed look. She looks almost relived.  
The first up to fight are Al and Will.  
Al punches Will hard in the jaw. Eric smirks at Al and plays with his eyebrow ring.  
Al might be slow, but he's powerful.  
Will and Al fight each other for a few more seconds, more hesitant. They glance at me like they want me to call it off, but I have next to no control over that.  
After a moment, Eric shouts, "Do you think this is a leisure activity? Should we break for nap time? Fight each other!"  
Al lets his hands down. "But isn't it scored or something? When does the fight end?"  
"It ends when one of you is unable to continue." says Eric

"According to Dauntless rules, one of you could also concede." I say. Damn. I should've kept my mouth shut.

Eric narrows his eyes at me. Obviously whatever civility we'd had earlier was gone. "According to the _old _rules. In the _new_ rules, no one concedes."

"A brave man acknowledges the strength of others." I say. This is what I believe.

"A brave man never surrenders." Eric shoots back.

We glare at each other for a second. Right now it is clearer to me than ever. There are two types of Dauntless: The honorable kind and the ruthless kind. Even though I could kick Eric's ass right here, right now he had the authority. No matter what I ranked.

Will and Al make a few more exchanges until finally, Al punches Will hard in the jaw, knocking him out cold. Al's eyes widen, already ashamed of what he'd done. He taps his face for a moment, until he finally comes to.

"Get him up." Eric says, staring greedily at Wills fallen body. He disgusts me.

I circle Al's name on the chalkboard. He won this, fair and square.

I support Will, taking him to the infirmary. I feel horrible about leaving the initiates alone with Eric. That's not something I would normally do, but who else would do it. I get a feeling of dread in the pit of my stomach. Something bad is going to happen. I won't be there to stop it.

_**A/N:**__** Please please review! And while you wait for my next chapter check out my other story, **__**Things have changed! **__**It's like Eric's POV. Thanks!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter Five**_

_**HEY! I'm SO sorry for not updating sooner! I was a bit busy, and i was takling another Dystopian Romance, MATCHED! It was SO good! You guys should try it! Its really intresting but weird. A perf mix! P.M. me for a more detailed review. NOW however, im reading BREAKING DAWN! OMIGOSH i was getting a little annoyed with all of that Jacob's POV. Dont get me wrong, i love Jake but...**_

* * *

_**Does ANYONE read these?**_

_**:)**_

When i heard what that disgusting bastard did, i went off. I found him by the chasm, alone.

Figures.

"Eric?" i say calmly. "I have to speak with you. Urgently."

He turned to me, growling. "What do you want Four?" Eric asks tiredly, which is a break from his usuall pissy self.

I shocked, stuttered a little. "Um... well i..."

He made a motion with his hands as to get on with it.

I clenched my fists. It was'nt like Eric was some nice guy, he was a jerk who damn sure deserved a punch.

I couldnt tell him i was going to punch his lights out so i settled for. "It's important."

I took off down the hallway, going where i was sure no sercurity cameras were hidden.

He is going to regret following me into a dark hallway.

I ran ahead of Eric,looking fowarard to the element of suprise.

As soon as Eric came around the wall, he was met wit a swift punch to the face.

He screamed. "What the hell is wrong with you Four!" he yelled cluthing his now broken nose.

I grab his collar, shoving him against the wall."Theres nothing wrong with _me _but im not so sure about _you._" i say.

"What are yo-"

"You son of a bitch, I heard what you did today."

Eric looked confused, as if he couldnt quite recall dangling Christina over the fucking chasm.

"Oh. That..." Eric suddenly turns eben more pale than he normally is.

"Yes _that!" i seethe._

"I cannot belive you would do that. You really cannot conrtrol yourself." I let go of him, pacing the hallway, my arms behind my head, in deep concentration. "To an initiate Eric!"

He looked sheepish. "She deserved it."

"_What! Since when does someone deserve to possibly die." _

"She refused to fight!"

my head in annoyance. "You still dont GET it!"

"I'm done." i mutered under my breath. God i hate that man.

* * *

The next moring i apper in the traing room.

I feel refreshed and well rested which is something that i cant normally say.

My mood deflates a little when i rememeber Eric and i's "talk".

Ha. It was funny though.

I scan the chalboard, looking for a specific persons name

Tris.

I'm almost possible that Eric partered her with someone vicous to get back at me.

Pretty low of him right.

Well thats Eric in one three letter word.

_Low._

I finnaly see Tris's name,

_Tris vs. Peter_

My blood runs cold.

* * *

_**A/N: **__**So sorry about the cliffy! I will try to update this and my other story, featuring our beloved Eric, by tommarow! On a side note, to those ofd you who've read the Twilight saga, I CANNOT BELEVE JACOB IMPRINTED ON RENESMEE! iSNT THAT JUST THE MOST GORGEOUS NAME EVER! ALL of the Cullens have beautiful names! :)**_

_**Bye! **_

_**343**_


	6. Chapter 6

_** .OH MY GOSH!**_

_**A/N:**__**I am SOOOOO sorry about no update, in over a month! I feel so bad. Its just ive been crazy busy,and this story hasnt been really inspiring to me at the moment. I am actually writing my own origanal novel! and to top that, Microsoft Word on my computer, is totally messed up! :( **_

_**I am dedicating this to:**_

_**Prim12**_

_**TeenuhDang**_

_**Divergent Potterjay**_

_**lovefourtris**_

_**My very own puddle jumper **_

_**divergentlover**_

_**All of you guys encouraged me to update,even aftermy last update. YOU GUYS ROCK! LOVE YA!**_

* * *

i cannot belive that Eric would stoop so low as to pair Tris with Peter.

They obiously are'nt equals on any level.

When i comes to fighting, at least.

Is he really so pissed about getting a hit to the face, that he had to not only give me a personal jibe,but even hurt someone else.

What he needs most is a taste of his own medicine...

* * *

I watch the initiates as they enter the training room.

I immediatly scan their faces and reactions, looking for Tris. I see her with Christina. Christina has a expression of horror on her face. Tris looks shocked,but besides the flush in her cheeks,she doesnt seem overly nervous. She's brave.

Al suggests to Tris that she could take a few hits to the head,and fake unconiousness.

I know Tris well enough to know that she won't take the easy way out. The cowards way out. No matter how smart it would be to do just that. Honestly, its one of the things that i like most about Tris Prior.

I watch Molly fight Edward with only mild amuesment. She is as slow as it gets, so its a sure thing Edward will win today. I glance over at Eric, who looks bored out of his mind. By the looks of it, he had someone dress up his eye so that only someone who knew it was there would notice it. I tried my best not to smirk. Another perk of being a Dauntless leader, i'd assume.

Edward wipes the floor with Molly, and now its time for Tris and Peter.

Peter smiles at Tris in a way that makes me sick.

"You okay there, Stiff?"He says."You look like you're about to cry. I might go easy on you if you cry."

At that statement my blood boils. Not just because of the horrid nickname, but because that bastard has no right to look at Tris that way.

Eric taps his foot impatiently next to me. I'm sure he's just waiting for blood to spill.

Peters hands are up by his face,his elbows knees are bent too,as if he was going to spring upon Tris any moment.

"Come on,Stiff."he says,his eyes glinting."Just one little some begging."

The thought of Tris groveling at Peter's feet,begging him for mercy. makes my stomach turn. I want to kick Peter, right in the family jewels, but Tris beats me to it.

Or at least attempts it.

He catches her foot in midair and yanks it forward,knocking her hard of 's back smacks into the pulls away, shakily standing again.

"Stop playing with her." snaps Eric. "I don'nt have all day."

Right then, Peters mischevious smirk dissapears, and gets to it.

His fist connects with her face, knocking her to the side.

Suddenly all i see are flashes.

Peter kicking Tris in the stomach.

Peter holding her beautiful blonde hair and punching her in the face.

Her blood.

Everywhere.

Suddenly, i need to get out. To breathe.

Its to early to stop the fight now, without looking as if i obiously favor her.

I shove the door open, leaning against it for a minute.

Then suddenly, i hear her. Scresming. The scream goes straight down through my bones, to my heart.

I burst back into the room, yelling "Enough!"

Then i see her, unconious, on the floor.

* * *

_**A/N: Sorry that this isnt that long. **__**Hope you guys liked!**_

_**I may have another update today... just remember...**_

_**Reviews make me smile...**_

_**And write faster!**_

_**Much love. :)**_


	7. iMPORTANT NOTE

Dear loyal fanfiction readers,

Due to some security reasons, I will be changing my fanfiction name. It is furthermore goddessoflightandshadow. I apologize for the trouble, and I promise to have a update on all of the stories by mid-April at the very latest. Thank you!

Much love!


End file.
